


I've Got You

by Bre_Horan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, omg first time smut..., this is my first time posting here, uhh enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_Horan/pseuds/Bre_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was being stupid and un-caring to Rachel until she left. He has to prove to her he's got her. And she finally realizes he does. (omg eww lame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of smut and it lead me to this. This is lame, but its smut so okay, enjoy.

I walked into Luke and I's apartment and sighed before kicking my converse off at the door. I pulled my hair out of it's usual work bun and trudged around the corner to the den. There was a loud cheer, adding onto the massive headache I already had. I placed my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes briefly, and when I opened them, I saw four boys sitting in front of the telly playing Mario Kart.

Oh joy.

"Ashton, I'm gonna kill your ass!" Calum yelled leaning closer to the telly.  
I dropped my Assistant Manager vest on the arm of the recliner and sighed. Neither of the four boys turned to even see if I was a burglar or anything. They just focused in on the telly.

I sighed and slowly started my way down the hall towards my shared room with Luke.

Everyday this week since the lads got back from their little mini tour in London, Lucas has been with them. I mean, I completely understand that he wants to hangout with his mates and stuff but, gosh, can he at least acknowledge my existence, wave, kiss my cheek maybe. Instead I get nothing. 

When I reached in my dresser the first thing I pulled out were some little shorts and a plain white tank top. I changed into that and threw my hair in a messy bun before walking out the room.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge, taking it back to the living room with me. I stood behind the couch and cringed at all the yelling and noise the lads were causing. I took long strides to the telly and stood in front of it.

"Yo, Rachel, move!" They all shouted things like that, but I was pushed to my extent when Luke had the nerve to say I'm annoying him.

I unplugged the X Box and Luke threw the controller down.

"Rachel, what the hell?! Is there something you want from me!?" He yelled.

He never calls me Rachel. Just Rach. Its a little thing I noticed about him. "So I'm just a problem?"

"Yeah, you really are being one! Now will you move!?"

I felt my heart sink to my stomach and my eyes instantly water but I didn't give him a chance to see that. I'd already walked back into the room. I pulled my suitcase out the closet and shoved as much of my clothes and belongings in it as I can. I slipped my TOMS on my feet and walked put of the room with the suitcase. I'll be back for the rest.

"Rachel, where you goin'?" Ashton's voice rang, the sound of the game stopping meaning they paused it.

"Nowhere." I said grabbing my keys and phone off the counter.

"Rachel —"

"Shut up, Lucas! I'm too fucking annoying for you." I sneered before walking out the door and stalking down the hall. The elevator door opened and I watched as each member of One Direction stepped out.

"Rachel!" They said.

I twitched a little smile before walking past them.

"Aye, where ye goin', Love?" Niall asked.

"Nowhere." I said softly, not turning so they couldn't see the tears that started to well in my eyes.

"Rachel!"

I just kept walking, ignoring Luke's calls. He kept shouting my name until he caught up to me. He pulled my arm and turned me to him before pressing his lips to mine softly. I pushed him off and kicked his shin.

"Fuck off!" I yelled. I got on the elevator and pressed the Lobby button just as Luke reached the doors.

Maybe I was a little harsh, but fuck, so was he. And it, quite frankly, isn't fair. He should be happy I didn't kick him in the balls.

I sighed, not only realizing I had no place to go, but that fact that I'm crying. I hate crying. Especially over a boy. Yeah, Luke had a big impact in my life, but I shouldn't have let him. I knew he was "famous" and that came with no privacy, paparazzi, and rumors, even harder times so I should have been careful. Its my fault.

-

It's been two weeks since I stormed out of Luke and I's apartment, or used to be Luke and I's, and I've been staying at my parent's house. It was quiet and boring here. I didn't realize how much I'd miss hearing the sound of cartoon guns and death threats over pointless video games. My parents were out at a Bingo Tournament with our neighbours so I was left here alone.

I curled myself up under the duvet, munching in some Weetabix, and watching the season finial for Sherlock. Just as the suspense reached a high point a knock sounded at the door. I groaned and pressed pause on the telly before unwrapping myself from the blanket and trudging downstairs.

When I opened the door I was shoved in and was face to face with a panting Luke.

"I need you." He whispered.

"Wh-what? Luke —"

"Please, baby? I can't live without you. I love you, I need you. I need you now, please?"

When I didn't respond, Luke took the invitation and grabbed me by the back of the neck and kissed me, hard. Our lips moved against each other roughly for a few seconds before he gentled his approach. He wanted to prove to me that he really loved, really needed me.

Our lips became soft as we kissed slowly and softly for a few minutes. I was the one that deepened the kiss, though. He was driving me wild with his hand in my hair, his other hand around my waist. His fingers had crept under my shirt and he was lightly touching my back. I sighed, my mouth opened and I ran her tongue along Luke's bottom lip, tugging on his lip ring. He moaned deep in his throat and his tongue slid into my mouth, gently exploring it.

"This is wrong, Luke." I said as he sprinkled kisses from my lips down my jaw to my neck.

"How, baby?" his lips travelling down my neck to the edge of my shirt.

"I'm pissed at you and. . ." I trailed off as Luke's hands traveled under my shirt from the back to the front as I laid down on the couch.

"You should be over it now."

He cupped my breasts over my bra, gently squeezing. He looked me in the eyes, they were dark with desire. If I wanted to stop this was the time, before we got to far.

"If you want to stop, it's got to be now. . . or never." Luke stated, watching my face.

"What if I don't want to stop?" I asked.

"Then I'll prove to you how in love with you I really am." Luke kissed me passionately, our tongues dueling between our mouths. Both of us were breathing heavily, little moans could be heard. When we parted, I looked into Luke's sky blue eyes, they were shiny and hooded.

"Yes, Luke, prove it." I moaned as his hands slid under my bra, his fingers trapping my nipples, gently tugging on them until they were hard and ached for his lips. I grabbed at the hem of my shirt, trying to pull it up. He smiled and lifted my shirt up over my head, tossing it over the back of the couch. 

My hands were pulling at the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it up. He sensed my frustration, so he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it over the couch as well. He reached around behind me and unhooked my bra, slowly sliding the straps down my arms. His eyes watched mine the entire time. I reached up and ran her hands up Luke's chest, gripping his shoulders and pulling him down until our chests were inches from each other.

"What do you want, princess?" Luke asked.

"I want you to make me forget about everything." I wanted that more than anything right now.

“Anything for you, Rach.” Mmm, Rach. 

Luke groaned as he took a nipple in his mouth and nibbled on it. My hands buried themselves in his hair as I directed him from one nipple to the other. I could feel him growing harder against my thigh. I could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Luke continued to kiss and fondle my boobs, my hands running up and down his shoulders, arms and back. He felt so good, so firm and strong. I smiled as he sat up and began to pull my sweatpants down my legs and off. He left my panties on, as he took his own skinny jeans off. I sat up and slid my hands under the waistband of his boxers. I kissed along the 'V' of his hips as I pulled the boxers off. Luke sighed, holding the back of my head as I worked my way to his cock that was standing at attention against his stomach.

Luke couldn't help but smirk as he noticed my eyes widen as she took in the sight. It hasn't been that long, has it?

I smiled as I looked up at him, grabbing his cock in my hand and running my tongue up the length. Luke nearly fell over at the feeling of my mouth on him. He sat down beside me and pushed me to stand up. He pulled my panties down my legs and smiled at the sight of my naked before him. He reached out to run his hands up my thighs as he pulled me down to lay on the couch. He positioned himself between my legs, crawling up to kiss me. He stayed there for a few seconds making me melt with his tongue in my mouth, until my hips ground up into his stomach.

"Luke. . ." I begged.

He smiled as he kissed his way down my chest, stopping to lick at my nipples, running his tongue around and around each one. Then he plunged his tongue into my belly button seductively.Finally, he made his way down, kissing little butterfly kisses on my stomach. He lightly touched his chin to my clit, watching me with his eyes dark with lust as his mouth disappeared. He took my clit between his teeth, flicking his tongue back and forth across it. I could feel the heat rise in the room as he slowly slid a finger into me.

He continued his assault on my clit as he slid another finger into me, sliding them in and out in rhythm with the sucking he was doing to my clit. I lasted only a few minutes before I grabbed his head, bucking my hips and screaming his name. He laid himself on me and kissed me softly as my breathing returned to normal. I smiled at him and pushed him off of me. He laid down on his back. I kissed his lips, nipples, abs, belly button, hip bones and then after running my tongue around the head, I deep throated   
him.

"Oh God, Rach!" He moaned his hands going to my head. He didn't hold me down, though, he just wanted the contact. He gathered my long hair into his hands, loving the softness, running the strands through his fingers. I began to bob my head and hand up and down on him. He was breathing heavily and enjoying it very much until I began to gently massaged his balls.

"No babe, I don't wanna cum yet." He moaned as he lifted me by my armpits back up to him. He loved that I was nearly two feet shorter than him. He had have to reach down to kiss me, as I set herself down onto his cock. He eased into me as I straddled his waist. As soon as he was all the way in, I leaned her head back and moaned. I felt great. As I began to move on him, he moaned deep in his chest.

"You are so tight, baby. So good." He said huskily as he pulled my head down to kiss him. As our tongues danced in my mouth, he began to pound up into me again and again. I bounced up and down on him, making it that much better. Luke reached down between us and rubbed my clit roughly as he went even faster and deeper than before. As soon as I started to scream his name, he let himself go in my heat. I collapsed on his chest and held onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said, softly, still panting from prior events.

"S'okay."

"I've got ya, love." Luke murmured in my ear, as his arms went around my waist. I looked at his smiling face and realized he'd been right all along. I was totally over it and he did love me. Just as much as I love him. Maybe even more.

"Yeah, Luke, you do."


End file.
